


And I

by manicmea



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Emotional Hurt, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 06:57:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12206151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicmea/pseuds/manicmea
Summary: Jim is going crazy and needs his own space.





	And I

My very first Sentinel video. Jim was fed up of Blair being everywhere he was and kicked Blair out of his apartment but didn't think how Blair would react or how much he loved Blair.

This series has got me into wanting to make vids again. The last video I did was crap and I really was considering to just quit vidding until I discovered this show on Zone Thriller and just fell in love with the show like I have with Stargate SG1/The X Files and Due South.

 

> You will need to have adobe flash player installed for it to work.
> 
> Once on my site if you see a link ending with .flv then that is only to download it.
> 
> Stream at: <https://manicmea.com/and-i-v#.WcwwbBOPKog>


End file.
